1. Field
The present technology relates to a foreign body information detection device and a foreign body information detection method for detecting foreign body information which is present in image data, in an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an imaging apparatus, when foreign bodies such as dust are attached to an optical system, shadows of the foreign bodies are included in an imaged image, thereby causing a problem that quality of the image is deteriorated.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-152696 discloses an imaging apparatus that corrects a deterioration of image quality, which is caused by such extremely small foreign bodies that cannot be removed even by vibrations. Here, the extremely small foreign bodies are present in the optical system. The apparatus disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-152696 images two images which are imaged so that diaphragm values therefor can be set different from each other, detects foreign body information (information regarding a position and size of each of the foreign bodies) from the imaged images which are imaged so that the diaphragm values can be different from each other, and records the foreign body information in association with data of the imaged image.